This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to various other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. An offshore drilling system may include a riser that connects a drilling rig to a wellhead assembly supported by the ocean floor. The riser may include multiple riser sections coupled to one another between the drilling rig and the wellhead assembly, and a seal (e.g., seal sub) may be provided at a connection between adjacent riser sections to seal the connection and to block fluid from flowing out of the riser.